Nonaka Miki
|image = NonakaMiki-MM66thSingle.jpg |caption = Nonaka Miki promoting "Furari Ginza" |nickname = Chel (チェル) Nonaka-chan (野中ちゃん) |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cmNonaka Miki. "生田さんと！@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musme 12ki Official Blog. 2018-09-24. |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present |agency = |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = September 30, 2014 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 12th Generation |debutsingle = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara |acts = Morning Musume |blog = |autograph = }} Nonaka Miki (野中美希) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 12th generation member of Morning Musume. She is the first person to join Morning Musume that is fluent in English, and since her joining, she has been appointed the role as the group's "global representative" (グローバル担当; global tantou).Nonaka Miki. "US@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2016-03-02."[EN Morning Musume。'16 in Houston, DAY2]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2016-03-09. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Nonaka Miki was born on October 7, 1999, in Shizuoka, Japan. Due to her father's job, she lived in the United States for eight years. She lived in the state of Illinois from 2001 to 2004 and in the state of Alabama from 2004 to 2010."Morning Musume '14 Shin Member Kougon wo Koeteike" (モーニング娘。'14新メンバー 黄金時代を超えていけ). Gekkan Entame. January 2015 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-11-30. During her time in Alabama, she attended Applause fine arts school. 2014 In summer 2014, Nonaka took part in the Morning Musume '14 Audition! and successfully passed. Her audition number was #269. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30 alongside Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria and Haga Akane."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. 2015 On January 4, Nonaka and and her fellow 12th generation members began a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '15 12ki Nikki."モーニング娘。’14　12期メンバーのレギュラー番組がスタート！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-12-29. They also began a web talk show exclusive to fanclub members on March 5, titled 12ki Relay."モーニング娘。’15 12期メンバー Webトーク「12期リレー」（vol.1）」本日18時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2015-03-05. On June 12, Nonaka released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Nonaka Miki~. On October 7, Nonaka celebrated her 16th birthday at a fanclub event Morning Musume '15 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event, featuring three shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2016 On January 29, Nonaka held a talk event at the Hello! Project Official Shop in Akihabara."1/29（金）東京秋葉原店にて＜ハロショ千夜一夜 第二十六夜＞モーニング娘。’16 野中美希～CHELSEA TIME～トークイベント開催決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Shop. 2016-01-21. On February 10, it was announced that Nonaka injured her left foot during a dance rehearsal for the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. After seeing a doctor, she was diagnosed with an avulsion fracture of the base of the fifth metatarsal (dancer's fracture) and a ligament injury in her heel. Nonaka required 4 weeks of recovery, and was not able to participate in several events during the month of February."モーニング娘。'16 野中美希に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-02-10. As of February 20, Nonaka was able to sing while sitting. On February 12, it was announced that Nonaka would provide the English narration for Shizuoka Asahi TV's annual music documentary program ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~, featuring Country Girls member Yamaki Risa and Hakoiri♡Musume member Wagatsuma Momomi.http://www.satv.co.jp/0300program/ch223/index.html The original Japanese narration was broadcast February 20, and Nonaka's English narration was broadcast on February 26.https://twitter.com/pinkiss_channel/status/702667061256806401 On March 19, the first day of the Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016, Nonaka had completely recovered from her injury and returned to dancing.https://twitter.com/takahashiai/status/711049141820858368 On May 3, Nonaka began the monthly radio show Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi for the Hello! Project Mobile service along with "promotion manager" Kudo Haruka and fellow "promotion staff" members Ogata Haruna and Yanagawa Nanami.Kudo Haruka. "道！ 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2016-05-03. On October 21, Nonaka celebrated her 17th birthday at a special event called Morning Musume '16 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event, featuring one show at Kameari Lirio Hall in Tokyo. 2017 On January 1, Nonaka announced that as a global representative of Hello! Project and Morning Musume she would be making English videos about Hello! Project for the UP-FRONT LINK Facebook page throughout 2017."Happy new year from UP-FRONT LINK with a special message from Miki Nonaka in English." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-01-01. On February 14, Nonaka announced on her blog that she would star in her first drama, an episode of Otona e Novel on February 23."お知らせ！！/飯窪さんとロケ@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-02-14. On February 16, the 12th generation's fanclub-exclusive web talk show 12ki Relay ended with a total of 100 episodes."モーニング娘。’17 12期メンバー Webトーク「12期リレー」（vol.100）」本日18時より配信♪" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-02-16. Their radio show Morning Musume '17 12ki Nikki also ended on March 26."LAST＼(^^)／尾形春水" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2017-03-22. On April 6, the Morning Musume '17 12th generation and 13th generation members began a radio show on FM FUJI, titled Morning Musume '17 no Morning Diary."モーニング娘。'17の12、13期メンバー出演新ラジオ番組スタート！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-24. On October 19, Nonaka celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '17 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event, featuring two shows at IMA Hall. 2018 On February 5, it was announced that RakutenTV, who made a deal with the NBA last October for exclusive online distribution rights in Japan,"NBA, Japan's Rakuten announce exclusive online distribution deal." NBA.com. 2017-10-10. have appointed Nonaka as an official NBA ambassador and she has traveled to New York City for her first week of training."野中美希(モーニング娘。'18) 2/6(火)ミニライブ＆握手会 欠席のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-02-05.Nonaka Miki. "NBAを応援！@ 野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2018-02-06. She would be working alongside former Berryz Koubou member Tokunaga Chinami, who had been studying English abroad.https://www.instagram.com/p/Be1Lk-RnUby/ On February 19, Nonaka announced that she was the ambassador for the Los Angeles Lakers.Nonaka Miki. "応援チーム大発表！@野中美希" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2018-02-19. On June 4, the 12th generation members held the Morning Musume '18 12ki Member Ogata Haruna・Nonaka Miki・Makino Maria・Haga Akane FC Event at Differ Ariake. On October 9, Nonaka celebrated her 19th birthday at a fanclub event titled Morning Musume '18 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event, featuring two shows at Mynavi Akasaka BLITZ. Personal Life Family= She is the eldest daughter in her family. Miki's younger sister is named Miyu. She has a pet cat named "Rena-chan". |-|Education= When Nonaka joined Morning Musume in September 2014, she was in her third year of middle school. She graduated from middle school on March 20, 2015.http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-12004045450.html She started high school in April 2015 and graduated in March 2018. When Nonaka entered middle school, she joined her school's English club and eventually became the club leader. In September 2013, she took the Test of English for International Communication (TOEIC) at her school in Shizuoka, which she scored 795 on the exam. She is also grade 2 in the EIKEN Test in Practical English Proficiency (STEP Eiken)."NBAニュース : NBA32" (in Japanese). Rakuten NBA. 2018-03-20. (Q&A Sheet) |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nonaka Miki has acquired: *'Ogata Haruna:' Nonaka met Ogata Haruna when she joined the 12th generation and became close friends since. Her pairing name with Ogata is HaaChel (はーちぇる).http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11965008493.html *'Oda Sakura:' She also is good friends with Oda Sakura. Oda Sakura. "12期！！小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2014-09-30. *'Morito Chisaki:' She gets along well with Country Girls member Morito Chisaki. *'Kamikokuryo Moe:' She often goes out for meals and talks with ANGERME member Kamikokuryo Moe. |-|Name Meaning= Nonaka's given name, Miki, means "beauty" (美; mi) combined with "rare" (希; ki). Her parents chose it by number of strokes and because they had many acquaintances with the name "Miki" who were a cute or wonderful person.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-01. (Translation by Ro-kun) Once they decided on the sound of Miki, they wanted kanji with stroke counts that were all had excellent luck, so they asked Nonaka's grandfather who knew a lot about it to choose. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Nonaka Miki: *'Chel' (チェル or ちぇる): Used by fans. It is short for Chelsea (チェルシー), which was given to her by Oda Sakura."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. Oda gave her the nickname because Nonaka listed in her audition papers that her favorite candy was Chelsea. *'Nonaka-chan' (野中ちゃん): Used by classmates, members and fans."野中美希 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー「世界進出のカギを握る 天然系グローバル才女」ハロー！プロジェクト" (in Japanese). LoGirl. 2015-01-30. In her nickname, "naka" has a strong intonation. *'Mikicha' (みきちゃ): Semiofficial Nickname. *'Mikitty' (ミキティ): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. *'Onee-chan' (お姉ちゃん): Used by family members. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nonaka Miki (野中美希) *'Nicknames:' Chel (チェル), Nonaka-chan (野中ちゃん), Mikicha (みきちゃ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Shizuoka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-09-30: Morning Musume member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Member Color:' *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Conversational English, backflips, piano, transcription, painting surreal characters *'Hobby:' Collecting cute things or goods of cute characters *'Favorite Music Genres:' Western, instrumental *'Favorite Sport:' Gymnastics *'Motto:' Warau kado niwa fuku kitaru! (笑う門には福来たる！; Good fortune and happiness will come to those who smile!) *'Favorite Color:' White''B.L.T., 2014-12 Issue. Tokyo News Tsuushinsha. Release Date: 2014-10-24.'' *'Favorite Food:' Katsudon, Chelsea hard candies *'Least Favorite Food:' Chinese food (especially shumai and ankake), gyoza, fried rice, ramen *'Favorite Subject:' English *'Favorite Anime:' Chibi Maruko-chan *'Favorite TV Show:' Getsuyou Kara Yofukashi *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa", "Koko ni Iruzee!" *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Nakajima Saki, Yajima Maimi Discography :See also: List:Nonaka Miki Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2015.06.12 Greeting ~Nonaka Miki~ (e-Hello! Blu-ray) Solo Fanclub DVDs *2018.02.xx Morning Musume '17 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event Publications :See also: List:Nonaka Miki Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks *2016.09.24 Nonaka Miki Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka *2018 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ TV Programs *2014– The Girls Live *2016 ch223 music pinkiss ~Ponyo Trio Nihon Ichi no Sotsugyou Ryokou!?~ (ch223 music pinkiss 2016 ～ポニョトリオ 日本一の卒業旅行!?～) (English narration) TV Dramas *2017.02.23 Otona e Novel (オトナヘノベル) Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2015–2017 Morning Musume '17 12ki Nikki! (モーニング娘。’17 12期日記！) *2015–2017 12ki Relay (12期リレー) (fanclub exclusive) *2016– Hello! Project Mobile Sendenkaigi (ハロ！モバ宣伝会議) (Hello! Project Mobile exclusive) *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Mondays, 2016.09–2017.09; Wednesdays, 2017.10–) *2017– Morning Musume '18 no Morning Diary (モーニング娘。'18のモーニングダイアリー) *2018- Morning Musume '18 no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。'18のモーニング女学院〜放課後ミーティング〜) Trivia See Also *Gallery:Nonaka Miki *List:Nonaka Miki Discography Featured In *List:Nonaka Miki Publications Featured In *List:Nonaka Miki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A *List:Nonaka Miki Other Q&As References External Links *Official Morning Musume Profile *Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog Category:Libra Category:Morning Musume Category:12th Generation Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type A Category:October Births Category:1999 Births Category:Nonaka Miki Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Purple Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members from America Category:Morning Musume 20th Category:Members who performed oversea